2059: The Second Divide
by Vampyress Suryna
Summary: In the year 2059, the galaxy has sunk to an all time low. Heroes are far and few between. But, the ones left are determined to recreate their once peaceful world. Can the new Senshi pull together despite their differences and conquer evil one more time?
1. Chapter 1

_In the year 2000_, they said, _We will have flying cars and houses that float._ It was imagined like a scene from the Jetsons. Everything would be space age and levitational. Everyone would be happy and kind and smiling. Yet, here it was, the year 2059, and houses still were attached to the ground and people still walked on two legs. Cars even had wheels still, though the levitating car was a new fangled machine that only the rich could afford.

But, this world was very much different from the one people had imagined all those years ago. No, this was not a beautiful machine run planet, but a destitute hole filled with malice and a viciousness matched only by the criminals and beasts that inhabited it. Law enforcement had gone by the way side and anarchy had risen to a supreme height. In fact, order was a dream held by the poets and the musicians as love had once been for them.

This little planet, in it's rush to be the best of the best, had managed to devour all of it's resources into extinction, other methods having to replace what was lost. All things grown upon the earth had long since dropped from the poor man's diet, also reserved for the flying car owners. The population was finding itself harder to maintain as time proceeded. Something had to be done, despite how overwhelming this suicidal tide was. The human race could not be entirely sacrificed.

--------------------------------

The heavy pant of her breath, the pounding of her heartbeat. The only two things she could hear over the slam of her feet against the pavement. Down streets she darted, twisted, tumbled. She couldn't stop, not now, not yet. Almost there, so close. She could see the back of his furious figure. She would catch this one, she couldn't let him get away.

Without a pause in his trek, he spun on her. Extended arm. Flash of metal. Point. Click. She froze, a gun was aimed at her. She lifted her arm, one ebon palm pressed flat as violet and gold shimmered into it's flaming existence. The bullet was lost to the heat she had produced. Closing her long fingers, she found the man was gone. She took a few quick steps, pale violet gaze darting back and forth.

"God dammit!" She hissed, her fists clenching at her sides. She clenched her jaw as she darted off down one street. As she ran, she ignored those she passed. She couldn't stop. It was just one man. How far could he get? Too far, obviously. That made for three this week.

Finally defeated, the small woman made her way back toward her home. As she went, her mind wandered. Rambled, really. She wasn't enough. The world was too overwhelmed. Not just this one, but almost every one of the planets and moons in this entire system. Okay, she didn't know if that was true, as she had only seen such things on the news and in the papers, but she could imagine. As she moved inside, being careful as to not get caught, she slid into the darkness of her apartment.

A quick flick of the lights illuminated the little hole she called home. It wasn't fancy or well kept, but it was comfortable and well furnished. It was all she needed. As she passed the mirror in the front foyer, she couldn't help but frown at her own reflection. The night's adventure had left her rather breathless and frustrated, but in the end, she was still alone no matter how many people she helped.

Fingers reached for the golden symbol on her forehead, a shimmering of light encasing her momentarily as she returned to her every day self. Silvery locks were pulled high upon her head in a curly tail that fell to her waist, icy violet eyes were encased in an ebon fleshed face that led to a similarly colored body toned to suggest her extracurricular activities. But, in this day and age, everyone was either morbidly overweight or physically fit. There was no more in between. You either spent your life eating and lavishing or running.

She sighed, shaking her head. She thought too much. Moving on into the kitchen she reached for the answering machine while on her way to the refrigerator. It clicked and whirred, revealing an image of a woman who resembled her, though older and even smaller. Her mother.

"Nuala, baby, this is your mother. Why haven't you returned my calls? I know you're home. We miss you. Why don't you come back to see your father and I?" The woman folded her arms over her chest. "Too busy out trying to save the world, huh? Well, that's too bad you don't have time for your own family." With that, the image disappeared.

She rolled her eyes. "Please…" She murmured, deleting that message as she came back to the machine, a soda in hand. The next image was of her mother again and she deleted it before the woman opened her mouth to speak. With a sigh, she went back into the living room, plopping down on a overstuffed couch, touching the remote that was installed in the arm of the furniture. The television flickered and buzzed it's way to life, a woman staring directly back at Nuala.

At first, she merely rambled on about the weather and local news. Her finger poised to flip the station when one word caught her immediate attention. _Senshi_. She hadn't heard that word in years. Now, she chastised herself for not paying attention. Rewind and the woman started all over again with the weather. Finally, she came to what had caught her attention.

"From Jupiter's Metis, there comes a report of a woman dressed similarly to a group of vigilante freedom fighters known as the Sailor Senshi, who protected our planet from supposed evil enemies in the late 1900's and into the 2000's. Unfortunately, this woman is far from any sort of freedom fighter but…" And on she droned. Nuala had switched her off some seconds later.

"She was only dressed…" Nuala murmured aloud. "Maybe she's…" She looked from the television to the calendar and back again. "Only one way to find out." With that, she leapt from the couch, her mind running on a single track. Find this woman.

It was a long three days later that Nuala was stepping out of the shuttle from Earth's Moon to Jupiter's Metis. She was far from surprised when she finally came out into the city. It was much like her hometown. Impoverished and filthy. With a sigh, she went on, managing a cab to her hotel without incident. She was glad to find a television in her room. Now, all she had to do was find out where this woman could be found.

But, how to find her? She was currently attempting to avoid any sort of location as it appeared she was a rather quick criminal. It occurred to Nuala that the only way to find this woman was to just stake the city out, especially sometime between 9 pm and midnight. It was always about the time that she struck. With a sigh, Nuala left her room, making quite sure it was locked before getting lost in the city for the night…


	2. Chapter 2

He was close, he could feel it. The quiet throb echoing in the bottom of his satchel was his first clue. His only clue really. It was all he ever had to go on, the other shards. There were seven in his bag with five left to go. Possibly eight, as his figure launched a long shadow across the sands of Mars. Dusty cyclones whirled their ferocities at him, tossing at the desert garb he was clad in, as well as the several layers to protect from the cold.

But, how much farther was it? He always looked forward to a good long night after each shard was found. That meant he was one step closer to his goal and Ceres could be laid to rest, once and for all. The endless turmoil would cease and the guilt could lessen. He sighed, though it came muffled from within the array of clothing.

Gloved fingers reached beneath his hip, slipping into one of the many folds and pockets, his hand closing over the thin shards that lay haphazardly in a pouch. Lub dub. Lub dub. It was like a steady heartbeat as he trod on that would increase the nearer he came to the next piece.

Throughout the five years he had spent searching out these first seven, he had wondered how it had happened that Ceres' heart crystal had so splintered and scattered itself across the galaxy. What god had she angered, what fate? He could hardly imagine because, in his eyes, she was a wonderful woman. She'd never have done anyone harm, though he had his doubts. As he had traveled, secrets his twin had kept were revealed to him through the mouths of others. He learned things about her that he never, ever expected. Sometimes, he even wondered why it was worth the effort to put her back together.

_Because she's your sister, Pann. Her body will remain in that desolate state between Life and Death. Torment for any being, no matter their circumstances…_ Damn the logic. The truth. The throbbing increased in rhythm, creating the echo of a horse trot. He frowned, halting. The beat continued. His gaze threaded through the columns of sand, hoping for something, a glint in the dying sun, a rock formation, anything.

He started forward again, but the beat changed, switching back to the quiet pulse of a heartbeat. Again, he halted, took the several steps back until the beat returned to it's original horse trot. He took two steps to the right and it slowed. Back to center, the beat returned. Two steps to the left and the beat continued. A few more steps, still it continued to throb. Left, then. He looked off in that direction. More sand and cyclones. He couldn't help but wonder again, how much farther…

_Are we there yet?…_

--------------------------------

Luck was a cruel mistress and was hardly favoring Nuala, or so she was assuming. It seemed that suddenly, the mysterious so-called Sailor Metis had disappeared from the face of the planet. Nuala had even given up her own Senshi disguise just in hopes to catch the thief off guard. Ten days later, she was on the verge of giving up. That is, until she finally caught her.

She spotted the thin figure and a flash of blue, as she had often seen on television. She reached for the golden charm about her throat and as she stepped down the same dark ally that Metis had, her clothes melted into her Senshi uniform. Gold, violet, and black traced her frame as she darted after the woman. It did not take her long to come upon her. However, this was not what she had expected.

With a sudden ferocity, silver and blue flashed the distance between them and cold steel was pressed against Nuala's throat. It was a short sword, she noted, glancing at it once, then twice, also noting the interweaving pieces of steel and something very blue and very shiny. That is, until it jutted sharply into her flesh. She swallowed roughly. "Sailor Metis. Isn't that what they call you?" She asked, a little unsteadily.

A pale brow lifted. "Yes. And what do they call you?"

"Sailor Mnemosyne." She replied, quickly.

"Ah. A fellow Senshi lover. I suppose, perhaps you're here to stop me as well? Which organization is it this time? Which planet wants me for petty theft and robbery?" She asked, sarcastically, though her desperate press on Mnemosyne's throat lessened.

She shook her head. "Actually, I wanted to know about you. Hopefully, to stop you, but most importantly to learn about you."

Sailor Metis stared her down, viciously and unabashedly. She let out a scoffing laugh, lowering the short sword, shaking her head. "You are pathetic, _Sailor_ Mnemosyne. Such a liar and a bad one at that. I like the outfit though. They did a good job at putting you together. Much better than the others." She took a step back. "But, take this with you, to remember me by."

With a quick swipe, the unusual sword slashed at Mnemosyne, who swung to the right, reaching for Metis' arm and yanking her further forward, taking advantage of her momentum and running her knee right into her stomach. Metis sucked in air, sharply, admitting pain as she snapped her elbow back, releasing it from Nuala's grasp and into her cheekbone where it cracked sharply. She also slipped her foot behind Mnemosyne's ankle and pulled, causing the woman to lose her balance.

She began to topple, but not without reaching for a fistful of Metis' hair. She resisted, grabbing the black clad arm to try and twist it from her hair with a shriek. Mnemosyne used this as leverage and regained herself, landing another blow against Metis' jaw, who groaned and leapt away from her as the hold on her hair weakened. She stared at the dark woman from ten feet away, glaring, then wiping at the blood on her lips, she smiled.

"Impressive. Not only are you the only one to get in the first punch, you're also the only one to draw blood. But, I have things to do. I'm done with your game. I hate to leave you so hurt, so I'll leave you frozen." She held the sword out, tip parallel to the earth beneath them and pointed right at Mnemosyne. The intertwining pieces of the weapon began to glow at the base and the light rolled up it's length to the tip, where it gathered. With a flash, it flared into life in a blast of cold air and immediately a blaze of blue ice so thick it was almost suffocating.

However, Mnemosyne immediately caught on, her fingers began to itch as the sword came to life. Flame leapt from her fingers as she stretched her hands out, as if to catch the ice, pressing it away from her with a violet gold brilliance. After several seconds, though to each it felt like minutes, the ice began to die down as did the flame and the pair were left huffing with a sheen of sweat on their brows.

Metis gave her a perplexed stare. She had half a mind to ask, but the flames still licking at the woman's fingers and lower arms were clue enough. A slight smile formed across her face, as her sword fell to her side, sliding into the sheath at her hip. And then, she bowed, arms outstretched to Mnemosyne. As she rose, she found herself delighted by the darker woman's slight frown.

Mnemosyne studied her. Metis was taller than herself, which wasn't a surprise, considering her own slight size. Her hair was silvery and blue, much like most of her, bobbed short at the shoulders and straight as a pin. Her flesh resembled someone who spent all their time in the dark, as pale as she had ever seen it, but not unhealthy, while a pair of icy blue eyes continued to stare her down. More ice blue covered her in the form of her above knee length shorts and mid shin length boots, while silver adorned her upper half in a belly baring top with winged shoulders and fingerless gloves that ran to her upper arms.

What caught Mnemosyne's attention the most where the two overlapping silver circles on her left leg with a set of what looked like double darker blue n's set in them, as well as the blue symbol on her forehead. It was a straight line down the center of her forehead to just above the eyebrows and what looked a jagged sideways z running through it, or what could translate into two n's stacked one atop the other with that line running through them.

Her fingers went to the golden tattoo on her own forehead. An s with a line through it. Both bore a similar mark. All of these realizations happened in the moments between Metis' bow and rise, which didn't give the other woman time enough to realize what had just passed across Mnemosyne's mind. She was smiling. "I am sadly mistaken, Sailor Mnemosyne. It seems you are more than a match for me. It seems you are at least my equal, a Senshi."

Mnemosyne nodded. But, it was all she could do as she turned from Metis. The other woman frowned, moving after her. "Wait. I just conceded to you. Shouldn't you at least acknowledge me? Tell me to come with you, something?"

The white haired woman stopped, turning back to the other, giving her a blank stare. She reached up and touched her first two fingers to Metis' forehead where she bore the markings. She flinched, but allowed the shorter woman to touch her and both markings flared into life, then died again. Her fingers fell after the flare died, information having passed between them.

"We're not the only ones, Sailor Metis."

"We have to find them."

"We will be the last, all of us."

"We will right more than a world."

"We'll right the universe."


End file.
